


Don't Waste A Good Mind

by wereleopard58



Category: Bones (TV), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NCIS: LA have a new member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Waste A Good Mind

Title: Don't Waste A Good Mind

Author: Wereleopard

Crossover: NCIS: LA/Bones

Summary: NCIS: LA have a new member.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with either shows.

N/B This is only a short chapter for a taster. Not sure where I am going or what I am doing with it. May even delete it we will see LOL.

Chapter One

Hetty looked around at her team, her family. She was protective over all of them but especially Callan. He had lost so much and didn't even have a past he could go back to. He was the eternal lost soul and for that she worried about him more than any of the others. Hetty was so glad that he and Sam were partners, they understood each other better than anyone else. In so many ways they did argue like an old married couple. She smothered the smile that was about to appear on her face after Deeks they were not going to like what she was going to say. She needed this person desperately, Hetty needed that genius mind and that included everything that came with it.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a new recruit you all have the file and be nice." Hetty told them quickly and then turned around and headed to her desk.

Callan looked down at the file and skimmed through it. "What the hell..." He muttered hearing echoing agreements from the others.

"G man go and talk to her she has to be kidding." Sam said giving Callan a nudge.

Callan quickly went after Hetty she looked up as soon as the young man walked into her office. He opened his mouth to speak but she just held up her hand.

"We need them especially on this case and you know it." Hetty replied succinctly.

Callan could hear in her tone that she wasn't going to listen to any arguement when it came down to their new recruit. It looks like they had no choice in the matter.

XXXXX

Cam sat down trying not to laugh at the way Booth was watching Bones. She had guessed that he was in love with her long before he admitted it. Angela was leaning over the desk pointing something out to Bones and Wendel watched quietly still nervous about being her.

Hodgins stormed in looking worried. "He's gone."

Booth turned to him automatically going into FBI mode. "Who's gone?" He asked.

"Zack, Zack's gone." Hodgins stood fidgeting from side to side worry about his best friend clearly written on his features.

Sweets walked in and groaned. "He's escaped again?"

"No he was released into someone's custody." Hodgins muttered glaring at Booth wanting him to do something, anything.

"What?" Booth muttered grabbing the cell from his pocket.

XXXXX

Hetty put her hand on the young man's arm.

"Everyone please welcome our newest recruit Dr Zack Addy."

TBC


End file.
